


藤崎小姐的妄想生活

by Laien



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 关于藤崎小姐的观察脑内妄想世界
Relationships: 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

1  
藤崎小姐，在女子大学毕业后进入豊川株式会社工作，公司就坐落在东京都的中央区，主要做文具的开发经营，氛围也很不错，她在营业部负责事务工作，只是初入职场还是十分紧张，每天早晨从床上爬起来，刷牙洗脸化妆再搭配好上班的衣服就已经耗去了大把力气，通勤时间也太长了些，有时候干脆连早饭都省去了。  
做社会人还是会有点儿战栗，担心自己工作没有做好，担心报表会输入错了数字，前辈们闲聊的时候不知道要不要加入进去，下班的时候也不知道能不能先走，总之，新社会人的生活如履薄冰，阅读空气的能力每天都被锤炼着。  
教藤崎小姐熟悉事务的前辈经常休假，留下一堆不知道该怎么计算的报表，前辈走的时候说，有什么不懂的就发信息给他，他会看的，但在别人休息的时候还联络似乎也太不好意思了，只能在办公室里寻找看起来比较好说话的前辈，藤崎小姐环视四周，鼓起勇气走到了一位前辈身边，安达清，在办公室里似乎没有什么存在感，总是安静地坐在电脑前面做事，也不会像其他人一样抱怨这抱怨那，黑色短发，皮肤很白，还有一点儿瘦，完全是食草系，藤崎见到他的第一眼就完全代入了自己喜爱的纸片人角色，工作间隙的时候就看看不远处的这位前辈来解压，仿佛心爱的角色就在一旁鼓励她工作似的。  
“打扰了，前辈，请问这个稟議書的内容这样写可以吗？”  
安达似乎沉浸在眼前的工作里，被突如其来的对话吓了一跳，小幅度的往后退了一下，然后又立刻接过了藤崎小姐手中的资料翻看了起来，就在这短短的半分钟，藤崎小姐的肚子突然不争气的响了，糟糕。今天没有吃早饭。  
尴尬，真是太尴尬了，藤崎小姐正遭遇着职场生活的第一个尴尬时刻，无视吧，拜托了拜托了。  
安达似乎没有太在意，只是用铅笔把有问题的地方画了圈圈修改，藤崎小姐也装作无事发生，仔细看着文档上的内容，改好后，安达把资料递回藤崎，藤崎正准备道谢离开，安达却小声地开了口，“对了，巧克力，要吃吗？”  
还露出了友善的微笑，藤崎小姐看着安达从抽屉里拿出小块的牛奶巧克力放在自己手里，漫画书中的纸片人是化作实体了吗，神啊你终于听见我的呼唤了吗？  
简而言之，藤崎小姐觉得安达前辈非常可爱，也非常讨人喜欢。  
与她同期入社的还有一位松浦小姐，松浦小姐和藤崎小姐完全不同，她缓解压力的方法就是观赏公司营业部王牌的黑泽前辈，黑泽优一，营业部连续五年的销售冠军，在公司内是绝对ACE的存在，不仅仅是业务能力，黑泽前辈完全是个精英男，个子高，脸也长得帅气，运动全能，最关键还不是那种难以接近型的帅哥，总是微笑着和大家打招呼，带伴手礼，尽管如此，黑泽前辈好像没有女朋友，其他前辈们暗示黑泽前辈大概是高嶺之花，每一年公司新入社的女孩子们都有跃跃欲试过，但最后总被他微笑着岔开了话题，久而久之就被他以退为退的防御给打败了。但松浦小姐似乎仍然饶有兴致，满眼放光的样子。  
藤崎小姐承认黑泽前辈确实非常优秀，但人和人之间的化学反应并不是那么容易发生，邻座的松浦小姐一脸你还不懂的表情说着，“你多关注两眼黑泽前辈就会知道他的魅力啦。”藤崎小姐不可置否，太过完美的话不是有点儿不真实吗，藤崎还是觉得安达前辈这样的人就很好，有器用的时候也有不那么完美的时候。  
  
晚上八点钟，营业企划室仍然在加班，藤崎小姐在座位上伸了个懒腰，安达前辈也在努力工作中啊，那么另一位同期力荐的观赏减压帅哥呢，他站在靠墙的资料柜附近，手里握着厚厚的蓝色文件夹。  
诶？这个角度，他在看什么？显然不是手里的文件。  
这目光也太热切了些吧。  
到底在看什么，合同书可承受不住这样炽热的眼神吧。  
比起完美无缺类型的铁壁精英男，藤崎更加好奇的是这位究竟是对办公室里的谁如此感兴趣，她也顺着视线寻找着，右上角的区域啊，右上角，那里没有女孩子啊，只有安达前辈在……  
安达前辈？诶？  
诶诶诶诶诶？什么？  
那两个人？  
是什么情况？！  
藤崎弯下腰趴在工位上，这眼神明显不是普通同事之间存在东西啊，藤崎小姐的脑海中浮现了各种漫画里的主人公，她又小心翼翼地望向了那边，黑泽前辈换了个姿势，但眼神还在安达前辈的方向，如果化作实体大概这视线早就将安达前辈包成了一个厚厚的茧吧。  
藤崎小姐，女子大学毕业后开始进入豊川株式会社工作，今天她因为发现了一位前辈对另一位前辈热切的目光而激动不已。  
虽然是女子大学毕业，这并不是她会关注东京帅哥们的理由，真正的原因是，藤崎小姐，是一名，腐女子。


	2. 2

2  
藤崎小姐，社会人一年目，人间观察是她的一大爱好，倒不如说入职后她的观察范围被缩小到了某两位同事身上，也许在旁人看来，两位只是简单的同事关系，甚至还有点儿八竿子打不着，一位是帅气全能受欢迎的精英男，一位是温柔但偶尔有点儿笨拙的透明感同事，甚至在办公室里也不会有太多交谈，任谁看都是“除了性别没什么相干的”。  
而藤崎远远比其他人要看到的更多，不仅仅是在办公室里，还有电梯，打印室，茶水间，凡是有安达前辈出现的地方，偶尔都能看见黑泽前辈那热切注视的目光，以她观看漫画阅读小说浏览电影组织联谊的多年经验来看，那两个人，绝，对，有，点，什，么，藤崎小姐迅速得出了结论。  
  
星期一，藤崎小姐也一如既往地在职场生活的闲暇中观察着两位前辈，安达前辈今天进办公室太匆忙了吧，进门时候还差点儿摔了一跤，资料也掉在地上，黑泽前辈迅速就站了起来往那边看，明明隔得那么远来着，藤崎将这一幕了然于心，黑泽前辈大概一定是有什么安达前辈警报器装在身上，对方有一点儿动静都能立刻注意到，诶，说起来，安达前辈今天为什么看起来这么累，头发似乎也乱糟糟的？难道，难道是晚上没有睡好吗？难不成两个人周末的时候一起过了？只有两个人在房间内的周末？藤崎小姐的脑海里立刻出现了一系列不可言说的画面，她清了清嗓子，镇定，镇定一下。  
  
隔天藤崎小姐起得早了一些，她在电梯门口遇到了黑泽前辈和安达前辈一起走进大楼，这一刻说是瞳孔地震也不为过，两个人笑着对旁边的人说了早上好，藤崎小姐低下了头，用力咬着嘴唇让自己别表现得太夸张。因为她留意到，安达前辈和昨天穿着一样的衣服，这已经可以说是社会人生活共识了吧，在外留宿，而且和人一起上班，绝对是！一起，过夜了！  
昨天他们是一起下班的吗？藤崎回想昨天离开的时候安达前辈还在焦头烂额地工作，而走到大楼外面时正赶上黑泽前辈外勤回来，然后她就赶电车回家了，所以？所以？黑泽前辈是特意回来接安达前辈的难道？两个人在办公室里发生什么了吗？  
  
安静的夜晚，空无一人的办公室，只有敲击键盘的声音，安达忙碌着手边的工作，而黑泽悄无声息地来到了他身边，喜欢的人就在旁边，但是却因为工作的忙碌没时间理会自己，已经很晚了，所以特地来公司看他，黑泽想要帮他的忙，但安达也许有着自己的自尊心，在优秀的恋人面前不愿意表现得太差，于是坚持自己完成数据统计。黑泽只好坐在一旁看可爱的安达做完他的事情，一贯成熟立派的男人也偶尔想要撒娇占据恋人的注意力，于是在安达努力看着报表的时候，黑泽的手伸向了安达的脖颈，手指轻轻摩挲着，又到耳后，看他的耳朵一点一点变红，再看这红蔓延到整张脸，可爱的恋人安达咬着嘴唇压抑着颤动，眼睛还牢牢盯着电脑屏幕，但心思早就被旁边的人掠夺过去了，这时候黑泽会站起身来，亲亲他的耳朵，然后拉近椅子，一边帮忙做着报表，另一只手却从脖颈滑向脊背，再慢慢滑向腰间，安达只是脸红着握住了他的手，说着工作还没做完之类的话，黑泽当然也会听恋人的话，先帮助他一起完成工作……  
  
“藤崎小姐，你还好吗？不上来吗？”  
松浦小姐已经上了电梯，问询着藤崎的状况，她还没意识到在自己的妄想期间连电梯都到了，“啊，谢谢你，松浦小姐。”  
到了办公室，藤崎远远看着那两个人走到了各自的办公桌，而她的妄想却没停下来。  
  
……然后呢，然后他们做什么呢，把工作完成后？时间已经很晚了，安达的家又离得太远，当然自然而然地去恋人的家里同住，看着恋人穿着自己准备好的睡衣，从浴室里出来，不，或许还没离开浴室就想要走进去，在热水浮动蒸汽的氤氲中，恋人的身体就那么展现在眼前，走过去，拥抱他，温热柔软湿润的拥抱，然后分享一个不容拒绝的吻，安达会因为太热呼吸不上来吗，然后推拒着说明天还是工作日之类的，但最后总会被无所不能的黑泽所攻略，被一句你真可爱而说得浑身乏力，甚至眼睛潮湿……  
  
清晨的时候，安达也许会因为疲惫睡得稍微迟一些，而黑泽会为他做好早餐，然后用吻唤醒自己的爱人，也许黑泽想要安达穿自己的衬衫，但因为尺码或是其他原因，比如羞怯，安达还是拒绝着，黑泽想要对方穿男友衬衫的愿望落空了，只好在出门前又拉着安达要一个吻，作为这一天的能量源……  
“喂，黑泽！”  
藤崎的妄想突然被办公室里的喧哗给打断了，她也看向了声音的来源，“安达真是承蒙黑泽关照了啊，上次你帮忙整理的资料做得特别好，安达你有好好谢过黑泽了吗？”那个前辈平常就经常叫安达前辈做自己的工作，真是有种不自知的讨人厌，藤崎离他远一些所以很少被拜托，像安达前辈这种温柔的人应该很难拒绝吧。  
“我相信他的工作能力，无论什么样的工作都很仔细地完成，你作为前辈也应该明白吧，最该被感谢的当然还是安达。”黑泽前辈却没有随便应允下来，完全是正色着讲出了这番话，最后又换成笑容，让对方无法反驳也没法生气。  
不愧是黑泽前辈啊，不过他似乎只帮了安达，连最近在带的后辈都没做做到这种程度吧……  
  
藤崎小姐，社会人一年目，人间观察是她的一大爱好，同办公室的黑泽前辈今天也用无比热切的目光注视着安达前辈，呜哇，今天也是最高的一天。  



	3. 3

3  
藤崎小姐，热衷于学习科学知识的当代大学毕业生，今天也抱着严谨的态度进行着办公室观察，在发现一些现象后决心身体力行地开始对照实验，大胆假设，小心求证了起来。  
她的人间观察一向比较顺利，如果说有遇到什么阻碍的话，那么可能就是今年的新入职员六角君了，六角君漂染了一头金发，尽管每天穿着西装打着领带，但看起来完全不像是公司职员，反而有点儿涉谷街头艺术家之类的感觉。和黑泽前辈一样，六角君也总是笑着，也许是因为长相的原因，却给人一种有些轻浮的印象，藤崎小姐不想以貌取人，是个很认真的人也说不定。  
新同事六角君似乎一直跟在黑泽前辈身后，这也是当然的，毕竟现在是黑泽前辈在带他熟悉业务，而对藤崎的妄想来说却有点儿妨碍了，每每在办公室里，黑泽前辈一如既往地向安达前辈投去爱慕的炽热目光时，六角君总会突然地出现拿着文件问问题，或是让黑泽前辈到自己的电脑前面看些什么东西，恋爱的红线被路过的猫给揉成了乱糟糟的毛线团，藤崎在心中暗暗握拳，就算黑泽前辈多关照了六角君，自己也绝对不会爬墙过去的！  
  
六角君也许不是轻浮男，但社交能力可是一级的，才没过多久，六角君就在公司内和大家打成一片了，藤崎注意到六角君最近也偶尔会让安达前辈解决一些问题，安达前辈有点儿近视，每次会尤其地靠近电脑屏幕，这样一来也与六角君靠得更近了，几乎是肩贴着背，藤崎小姐心中不安，难道六角君也发现了安达前辈是多么可爱的人了吗？  
  
“安达，六角，你们在看什么？”黑泽一进办公室就看见他们两个人挤在电脑前，快步走到了旁边。  
“黑泽前辈，多亏了安达前辈帮我看到了邮件里的报价错误，不然的话了就闯大祸了。”六角立刻抬起了头，眼神发亮，面对黑泽前辈时他总是更加热情，更加积极，对了，六角是不是还说过黑泽是他憧憬的前辈这样的话？  
而安达只是微笑着摇了摇头，“啊，没有，六角君自己做得也很好。”  
黑泽不动声色地向安达的方向靠近了一点儿，但话却是对六角君说的，“六角，下次要认真核查过才好。”  
  
藤崎小姐敏锐的眼神在三人之间游走，大大的三个黑体字出现在了脑海里：修，罗，场。  
这是吃醋了吧？绝对是吃醋了吧？嗯？进门时候就朝安达前辈的座位看去，扫视了一圈之后才终于看见了他，但对方却在别人的座位上，亲切地讲解着什么，两个人在讨论工作吗，虽然一早就知道自己的恋人温柔又乐于助人，但看见和年轻的男孩肩膀挨着肩膀说话还是会吃醋吧。那个表情，绝对。原来一向稳重的黑泽前辈竟然会因为恋人和其他人在工作时候靠近而吃醋吗，还会因为对方夸奖了别人而介意吗，没想到竟然意外地嫉妒心很强，平日里总是那样包容着身边的人，无时无刻都亲切面对同事和客户，轮到想要恋人的注意力时却完全不能淡定下来，再成熟稳重也会因为太过喜欢了而执着走在单行路上。但是也不能生气，毕竟也曾因为他那么温柔而喜欢上了，就算赌气也都是只怪自己，为什么就那么想要他连温柔，关注，甚至全部的接触都能属于自己，吃醋的表情也渐渐被对方可爱的样子给融化，只能温和的注视着。藤崎小姐想到这儿，内心似乎跟着被温暖到了，这么温柔的两个人，啊，果然是命运般的相遇。  
与此同时，一个小小的无伤大雅的计划在藤崎小姐的脑海里升起，尽管她明白自己有时候会产生很多妄想，但她并不是一个空想家，这些妄想也都全都基于现实，全部都是真的有可能会发生的事情，如果有人过分靠近安达前辈的话他会吃醋，那么这一定不是特定对象，偶发性并不能证明实验结果的正确，只有多次实验控制单一变量，才能知道黑泽前辈的嫉妒指数是否跟着安达亲切对待他人的程度所增加。  
藤崎小姐，决定把自己当成小白鼠靠近安达前辈试一试。  
  
辛勤工作了大半天，藤崎小姐终于等待到了可以实施她小实验的机会，从总务部反馈下来的报告单需要拿给安达前辈，而黑泽前辈这时候也正好在办公室里，仿佛挑战宝可梦道馆的主人公一般，藤崎小姐为自己打了口气，好，就是现在。  
直线距离五米，安全。  
直线距离三米，安全。  
直线距离一米，黑泽前辈抬起了头，藤崎小姐的心脏砰砰跳着，平常心平常心，只是拿个文件给前辈而已。  
直线距离三十厘米，藤崎小姐微微侧着身子，余光往后瞟了一眼，果然，黑泽前辈也坐直了身子往这边看着。  
“安达前辈，这份资料，总务的正野代理拿过来的，说是附件有点儿不对。”  
“诶这样吗，谢谢。”  
藤崎又稍微向前靠近了十公分，为安达指出代理所圈上的内容，然后眼神就往黑泽的方向看去，黑泽前辈的表情并不像上午的时候，即使有点儿吃醋但在安达前辈旁边就还是一副温和的样子，现在脸上没了表情，也不是工作时那种严肃，反而有些冷漠的样子，眼神晦暗地瞧着这边。藤崎小姐也察觉到了自己只是给个文件，似乎呆得太久了一些，便火速闪回了座位，而过了一会儿藤崎才反应过来，随时随地都注意着对方，会被对方与其他人靠近而感到不悦，这种类型是……？  
藤崎小姐突然开辟了一条新的路径，自己原来妄想的剧本都是温柔人夫和可爱天然的搭配，难道，也许，黑泽前辈是个抖，抖，抖S？！也许是表面温柔背后实则非常腹黑，而单纯的安达前辈则是他的黑化开关？藤崎小姐用文件挡住了脸，因为她总觉得自己现在的表情不适合公开发表。  
  
工作了一整天的安达在电车上突然收到了恋人黑泽的联络，两个人也许是错开下班的，办公室恋情也会有办公室恋情的自觉。在电车上对方还如同往常一样发着line信息，安达却从这些绿色的条条框框中感受到黑泽的心情似乎不是太好，性格比较内敛的安达不知道该怎么直接问出来，只能想象是不是今天公司发生了什么事情，是不是合同签得不太顺利，想要给对方分忧又不知道怎么做，只好说不然今天去买啤酒在你家住吧，尽管和自己本来的计划不同，但安达担心着黑泽，总是一副完美无缺的样子，实际上也会疲惫也会和平常人一样有脆弱敏感的地方，安达了解他，所以更不愿意黑泽逞强，至少在自己面前也可以不那么伪装自己成刀枪不入，永远不会受伤害的样子。  
他在对方公寓的门口等待，两个人前后只差了一刻钟的时间离开公司，所以很快就能又见面了，黑泽的表情不太好，安达从他的口袋里拿出钥匙开门，还久违地在对方烹饪的时候从背后抱住了他，黑泽今天是真的不太开心，往常如果安达这么做了，黑泽可能就直接抛下厨房里还在煮着的东西拉他到沙发上去，但今天却不为所动，除了拥抱安达不知道自己还有什么可以给他的了。  
  
晚餐也是沉默着进行，安达没办法忍受和黑泽变成这样，他猛地仰头灌下了一整罐啤酒，整个人都被酒精弄的晕乎乎的，要让他开心起来，安达想。他绕过餐桌按住恋人的肩膀，黑泽还是没有反应，安达索性坐在了他身上，手扳着脸过来，和他对视，心疼着这个总是很要强的家伙，孰不知道，黑泽其实只是因为他和别人靠得太近占有欲爆炸，脸上虽然没什么表情，但心里早就高兴坏了，愉悦地观赏着安达涨红的脸，想要再任性一些，再欺负他一些，让他露出更多好看的表情，好听的声音。  
安达抚摸着黑泽的眉骨到鼻梁，像黑泽也曾对他做的那样，他不明白为什么黑泽总是用那么深情的眼神看着他，因为在他眼里，自己再普通不过了，而黑泽的脸棱角分明，眼窝深邃，才是真的帅气好看的脸，他抚摸到嘴唇，然后轻轻地碰了碰，短暂的接触又分离，再尝试着挑开他柔软温热的唇，以往都是黑泽主动，安达回忆着黑泽的动作，好像没有什么逻辑，只是要将他的呼吸掠夺走，他模仿着那些动作，从上颚舔过，寻找舌尖，又轻咬了他的下唇缓缓退出，安达喘息着说不要不开心了，他会一直陪着他的，黑泽就再也难以控制自己然后顺势把恋人压到地板上……  
  
“藤崎小姐？藤崎小姐？下班了，一起回去吗？”又是松浦小姐叫醒了妄想中的藤崎，“你还好吗，是不是发烧了啊？”  
松浦小姐关切的问候让藤崎更加不好意思了，她环视了办公室，两位主人公已经离开了，至于会不会发生她想象中的事情，藤崎不知道，但她认为一切皆有可能。  
  
藤崎小姐，热衷于学习科学知识的当代大学毕业生，精神上的大实验家，今天坏心眼地试探了她的妄想情侣，但对此并不感到愧疚。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这集也是在第四集开始之前写的，所以还是走漫画的轻喜剧风格，妄想中

4  
藤崎小姐，关于她不为人知的无用知识：藤崎很会喝酒，但从大学二年级开始隐藏起了这一事实。  
藤崎小姐上一次喝很醉还是大学二年级期末结束时候的聚餐，经历了受折磨的一个学期的考试，还有有些讨人厌的学科教授，藤崎和朋友们像下班后的大叔们一样，在居酒屋内大声聊天喝酒，根本不知道喝了多少，刚刚二十出头的男男女女们，肝和心的能力不知道有多强，喝醉了以后又跑回学校，去操场上放天灯，最后一起倒在学校的草坪上睡了一夜，第二天早上是被保安大叔拍醒的，醒来的时候身上各个地方都酸痛的不得了，藤崎最后发现是躺在纸灯笼的竹骨架上睡了一夜。  
从那时候开始藤崎就几乎不再喝酒了，她怎么也忘不了他们一行人乱糟糟的走在大街上时被路人投以怎样的奇怪目光，喝醉了也许很快乐，但现实往往要求大家清醒一些。  
进入公司以后多少都会有一些聚餐饮酒会之类的活动，藤崎偶尔会用真的没办法来搪塞，課长这次为了庆祝新人六角签单成功又顺势组织一次聚餐，打乱了藤崎今天要回到自己安稳小床吃薯片看电影的计划。藤崎小姐叹了一口气，还好黑泽前辈和安达前辈也在，两位前辈好像本来已经下班了，是后来在电梯那里被六角君给叫回来的，藤崎小姐在内心小小感谢了一下六角，虽然也是被他打乱了计划，但是至少不会那么烦恼了。  
  
今天的氛围不太一样，黑泽前辈和課长他们坐在餐桌的另一头，而安达前辈就在自己旁边的旁边，藤崎看得出来，安达前辈有点儿困扰的样子，难道也是本来有什么事情要做，突然就被拉回来的？难不成今天也是约会吗？说起来刚刚要去聚餐的时候，黑泽前辈不正是在电梯前拉着安达前辈没有离开吗，两个人现在坐得又这么远，莫非是吵架了？！  
  
过了一会儿黑泽走了过来，叫六角君去送課长离开，然后便顺势坐在了安达身边的位置。  
“抱歉，那家伙今天有点嗨过头了。”  
“没关系，我倒是没什么。”  
两个人似乎有点儿距离感。  
黑泽告诉大家課长请大家点些喜欢的东西吃，又递了菜单过来，藤崎小姐和同事们讨论着吃些什么，没有讲两句话，安达呛到了啤酒，就走了出去，只剩下黑泽落寞地坐在原处擦了擦餐桌上洒出的水渍。  
  
啊，看来，真的是矛盾中吧，怎么办才好，突然对盘子里的烤鸡肉串都失去了欲望，想要叹口气，但身边人都热情高涨，藤崎生生地忍住了，得打起精神来啊藤崎。  
浦部前辈他们提议要玩国王游戏，藤崎小姐内心吐槽了一句，真是好古老的游戏啊，她上大学的时候就没有什么人会玩儿了吧，年代感满满的样子，但又不好说些什么，要知道在公司里面，能不和前辈或上司们起冲突是最好的，藤崎小姐暗中祈祷自己不要被指定做一些奇怪的事情。  
所有人都坐下后，国王游戏开始了。  
“三号和六号接吻吧！”  
三号是，黑泽前辈，那么六号……是安达前辈！  
“我们两个都是男人啊。”  
“大家喝得太过了吧。”  
两个人推拒着，但醉意和恶趣味高涨的同事们还是起着哄，“诶，不要扫兴嘛！”“KISS！KISS！”“快点啊快点！”  
藤崎小姐的心脏在胸腔中砰砰震动着，两个人胳膊挨着胳膊，但表情却十分无措，藤崎就坐在两人旁边，将这情态看得一清二楚，天呐，怎么回事，神是听见了每天辛勤工作的我的心声吗，真是赚到了啊今天，六角君，合约签得真不错！  
  
黑泽转身过去，一只手揽过对方的脖颈，缓缓靠近了安达，他注视着对方，短暂的停顿，而后在额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
对于当事人来说不知是漫长还是短暂，而旁观者们看到的只是几秒钟内一个瞬间的触碰。黑泽几乎是立刻起身，说有电话要出门去了，前辈们还借醉打趣着他是不是生气了，黑泽似乎也是用力微笑着叫大家不要醉了玩得太过，他背过去的表情如何，谁也未曾看见。  
  
此时的状况相当尴尬，藤崎心里刚刚要升空的烟花咻地坠下了，黑泽前辈离开了座位，而安达前辈低着头不知所措。虽然非常想看到黑泽前辈和安达前辈甜甜蜜蜜的样子，但藤崎又为这二人担心了起来，不仅仅是办公室恋情，而且还发生在同性之间，藤崎小姐从来不认为和同性相恋有什么，但她却害怕玩着古老国王游戏的人们把他们当成异类，这个世界的很多人还没有做好接受的准备，也许会用狭隘歧视的目光看待他们，看待一份和任何人都一样会拥有的相同的爱，如果他们自己决定将之私密化，那么其他的人就也应该尊重这个选择。  
就在这尴尬的氛围中，消失了许久的六角君拎着白色塑料袋坐了回来，他还直言这个游戏太过时了，藤崎突然觉得得救了，终于有人可以说出来。六角不知是拿了什么东西塞给安达，而前辈一脸如梦初醒的样子，也跑离了座位，是去找黑泽前辈了吗？  
藤崎想到，莫非自己之前的幻想都过于超前了些，也许黑泽前辈一直注视着安达前辈，也许两个人还处在暧昧状态，或者才刚刚表明心意，还没有进行进一步的接触？所以刚刚被起哄的那个吻才会如此的尴尬？藤崎小姐不仅没有失望，反而，内心同时被喜悦和流泪洗刷而过，神啊，这就是我的萌点！  
  
也许两个人一直互相注视，黑泽按捺不住胸中满溢的感情终于告白了，安达很惊喜，但因为在感情上太过害羞，没有好好表达什么就答应了这份求爱，而先告白的那一方一直以为对方只是由于太过温柔了不忍心拒绝，黑泽心中决定要好好地对待他，让他真正喜欢上自己，小心翼翼珍视着看着捧着，不敢轻举妄动，而安达则仅仅因为两个人互相喜欢就太满足了。  
偶然的一次公司聚餐，被同事们起着哄要接吻，黑泽看着安达的表情，紧闭眼睛，还皱着眉头，心中一阵酸涩，觉得自己是不是太为难他了，他爱的人太温柔了，连不喜欢的人不喜欢的事情也全都接受，最后强忍着内心的伤感和歉意，在额头上印下一个轻飘飘的吻，一向坚强完美的黑泽优一，也会因为在感情上的挫败而无比失落，用电话作为蹩脚的借口离场，还要强颜欢笑着让大家不要在这样闹安达了。  
但安达只是因为紧张，因为害怕，他也许还不知道黑泽对他有着这样的误解，也许还以为他们没有进一步，是因为在接触之后黑泽发现了自己太没有魅力，在尴尬的额头一吻后，他惆怅了一下，低着头不敢看黑泽离开的背影，但只是一会儿，他不能忍受就这么失去他，他也想要为自己的感情争取，想要拥有勇气，想要拥有他。  
在天台上，安达气喘吁吁地看着黑泽的背影，在东京灯火通明的夜景前，他的样子是那么落寞。安达明白过来，也许黑泽和自己一样，都是因为喜欢而变得小心翼翼，不敢前进的笨蛋，“我，并不讨厌你的吻……”  
黑泽缓缓转过身来，表情中满是惊愕，他没想到安达会追出来，更没想到他会说出这样的话。  
“……但因为是第一次，所以有点儿害怕罢了。”  
他的耳朵不敢相信自己听到了些什么，身体却比大脑要反应地更快，我爱的人如同我一样渴求着，黑泽快步走了过来，手中的矿泉水瓶掉在地上，也根本无暇顾及，喜欢的人就在眼前，他完全无法在自抑内心的喜悦，这一次是真正的吻。  
挽住了他的后脑，而另一只手却抚在下颌，几乎是横冲直撞，不在意任何人的目光，只是想要拥有对方，温热的舌尖相互追逐，连呼吸都跟不上节奏，安达因为喘不上气发出即将哭泣一般嗫嚅的鼻音，而他的恋人也迅速察觉到了，退了出来轻轻吻着他的眼睛。  
怎么会这么喜欢你。  
安达被突如其来的情话击得失去气力，心脏跳得太过剧烈整个人都为之震动了，他靠在黑泽身上，清晰地感觉到，在另一侧，对方的心也如同自己一样。  
“前辈，你们原来在这里啊！快来第二摊啦！”六角君，再一次像在月桂树下追逐红线团的猫咪一样，赶到了天台主人公们的旁边。  
  
在第二摊的小酒馆里，人们已经有六分醉了，大家四散着坐在自己相熟的人旁边，一边喝酒一边闲聊着。藤崎小姐暗暗投去目光，看到黑泽前辈和安达前辈坐在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，丝毫没有了刚才的距离感，因为喝了酒的缘故，安达前辈的脸上带着红晕，黑泽前辈则是一直看着他微笑着。两个人离开之后一定已经解决了问题吧，会像自己想象的一样真切告白吗？藤崎觉得自己又要控制不住微笑了，于是从餐桌上拿起了纸巾擦了擦嘴巴。  
小酒馆内似乎有不少已经喝过一轮还来续摊的客人，整个空间内弥漫着酒气又十分嘈杂，藤崎就坐在不远的地方，但完全听不清楚身边大家谈话的声音，她看见黑泽前辈轻轻靠近安达前辈耳边说着什么，眼睫轻垂，从这个角度来看就像落在耳边的吻一样，而安达前辈也低头笑着，脸上的醉意越来越浓。藤崎小姐似乎都能感受得到，当黑泽在安达耳边讲话时，比平时更热的呼吸吹在他旁边，可能两个人才完全确定了心意，黑泽不再矜持着怕吓坏他，而是肆意着说着自己的心里话，你真可爱，想要吻你，可以吗，可以吻你吗，安达。因为酒馆里太过吵闹，也不会有其他人听清，但安达却感觉那声音在自己耳边放大了无数倍，尤其是带着酒意稍微有点儿沙哑的低沉声音，在听见吻那个字的时候，立刻回忆起了刚刚对方舌尖的热度，手揽住自己脖颈的力度，都是那么不容拒绝，蒸腾起的欲望混杂着羞耻心，只好低下了头，并且在餐桌下偏偏搭上了对方的手指……  
“大家，一起再来干杯吧！”六角君突然站在桌边大喊，仿佛要结束这一摊的架势。  
这次藤崎小姐没有碰手边的乌龙茶，而是举起了刚刚老板端过来的一扎生啤酒，仰头一口气干了下去，同事们纷纷震惊于眼前的景象，“哇，有能耐的鹰总是把爪子藏起来，藤崎小姐，真人不露相啊！”  
  
藤崎小姐，关于她不为人知的无用知识：藤崎很会喝酒，但从大学二年级开始隐藏这一事实，而今天她坐在小酒馆的餐桌上猛地干下了一杯而暴露了。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些关于藤崎小姐的事情，看到这里的话，十分感谢

5  
藤崎小姐知道自己是一个脑内妄想很多的人，但她其实并没有打算改变这件事儿。  
如果问藤崎小姐是什么时候开始妄想的，她也很难明确地回答上来，但一开始一定不是这样的，褶皱又湿答答的婴儿降生在这个世界上的时候，一定什么都没有想过，只是一团蛋白质和水的结合体被加之了21克重量的生命。仔细想一想，第一次有，如果怎么怎么样就好了的心情是什么时候呢？  
如果放在玄关的储蓄罐没有被爸爸砸碎就好了。如果妈妈没有受到伤害流血就好了。如果我能改变这一切就好了。这是六岁的时候藤崎第一次有如果怎样就好了的想法。  
藤崎一向认为自己是一个非常早熟的人，她生活在群马县的一个小镇上，看电视机几乎是贫瘠童年唯一的乐趣，那些昭和时代的浪漫爱情和英雄故事很早很早就印到了她的脑海里，她在电视机里常常听见「爱」这个词语，在国文课本上也有这样的字眼，我爱爸爸妈妈，我爱我的家，我爱我的故乡，藤崎坐在老旧的书桌前，看着书上那么多的句子，她思考了起来，我爱好多的东西啊，那么，是有谁在爱我呢？藤崎从床下的小箱子里翻出被妈妈扔掉的旧相册，在照片里她自己还是一个蠢兮兮流着口水的婴儿，而爸爸妈妈抱着自己，笑得非常开心，藤崎想，电视机里说如果爱一个人是会很快乐的，他们笑得那么开心，他们一定也很爱我。但藤崎还是不明白，为什么他们会争吵，会大哭，砸烂屋子里的一切，然后分开再也不见面，藤崎只有六岁的小脑袋瓜根本想不清楚这样的问题，她只知道，爸爸去了东京，东京是个吃人的怪物，所以爸爸不会再回来，而妈妈因为被碎瓷片割伤过，她很难再经常对她微笑了，藤崎明白，因为被伤害到是很痛很痛的。  
电视机里没有有趣的故事的时候，藤崎就会走出家门，在群山环绕的群马县，树木和昆虫永远不会缺乏，从低矮的丘陵中走过一座也许就能耗尽一天的时间，但那些东西都是静止的，时间久了也会变得无聊，这时候藤崎会尝试幻想，她把电视机和图画书里出现的东西都照样搬到眼前，将整座山峦想象成巨大的游乐场，蜻蜓是引她去往神秘世界的使者，而长着簇簇蘑菇的树桩是公主的王座。在藤崎自己的妄想中，爸爸，妈妈，死去的未曾降生的姐姐，兔子，蜜蜂，甚至不受欢迎的蟑螂先生，全都快乐地生活在同一座王国里。  
  
再长大了一些之后，藤崎就很少去山里稻田里玩了，她拉着重重的行李箱去外面读中学，中学时代一开始也是很难度过的，会有人嘲笑长的胖的或是皮肤黝黑的同学，藤崎庆幸自己两者都不是，但她好像偶然间在更衣室听见自己是那个“有点儿奇怪的家伙”，因为她不爱讲话，总是埋头在书本里面，藤崎感到困惑，原来不爱讲话的人是奇怪的人吗？藤崎跑到了图书馆，她在那儿读了很多的东西，小说，漫画，文学，科普，各种各样的，没有人说不爱说话是一种奇怪的行径，但她知道的是，如果变成了那些人口中xx的人，就会被放逐出去。桌子抽屉里会被塞满脏兮兮的抹布，运动服会被丢到楼下的草坪，衣柜会被黏上恶心的口香糖，更严重的话，会常常鼻青脸肿地出现在大家的视线里。藤崎害怕那样，如果真的发生了，一定没有人会帮助自己，远在家里的妈妈不会，漠视一切的老师也不会，藤崎决心要改变自己，第二天，她和校园里遇见的每一个眼熟的同学都打了招呼，藤崎小姐不再是那个奇怪的同学了。  
  
上高中之后，也许大家早就厌倦了三五群体的互相揶揄，也许是因为即将面对升学还是就职的选择，大家不再会聚在一起谈论谁是奇怪的家伙了，藤崎觉得轻松了不少，她依然喜欢读书，喜欢从图书馆借些没人在看的漫画，沉浸在她自己的小世界里面。然而有一天，她的借书卡上被粘上了张蓝色的便笺纸，上面写着这个人关注了藤崎很久，想和藤崎做朋友之类的话，字迹也很好看，藤崎很高兴，对方一定也喜欢看书，所以才能经常在图书馆看见自己。藤崎欣喜地回信，依然夹在那本书里，约定星期五的下午，在图书馆二楼的第七个书架见面。  
藤崎很激动，下课后立刻就跑到了图书馆，这时候的阳光正好，从玻璃窗透过，斜斜地将书架分成两个色调，站在那儿的人是，三年级的直木同学，那个在学校运动会上撑杆跳第一名的家伙，是运动部有些女同学们暗恋的对象，藤崎本以为会是一个和自己一样的女生，她没想过会有这种情况，但直木同学看起来人也很好的样子，藤崎也没有烦恼更多，就这样认识了直木同学。  
然而直木同学只想要和藤崎牵手，拥抱，甚至接吻，他对藤崎看的书一点儿兴趣都没有，他想要的是，一个叫藤崎的女朋友。  
藤崎当然也会对运动全能，又受欢迎的直木同学心动，只是有时候，直木同学让她觉得，不是她也可以，学校里任何一个可爱的女孩，都可以是直木同学的女友。  
藤崎依旧会经常到图书馆去，只是旁边也多了直木，她继续看自己喜欢的书，觉得直木也会感兴趣的，有一天直木真地凑近了看藤崎在看什么，那是一本讲述同性恋人被迫害的书籍，他却说出了，哇，男人和男人，不觉得很恶心吗。  
藤崎的第一反应是，还有女人和女人啊。  
而直木却愣住了，用一种非常奇异的眼神盯着她看，之后又坏笑着靠近问她，那么你喜欢什么？  
藤崎甩开了对方想要摸向她裙底的手。  
那天之后，直木同学没有再来教室门口找过她，每每在学校里遇见，直木也只是快速走过，对方至少没有像中学时候那些讨人厌的家伙一样，把别人的事情到处去说，很快，直木同学毕业了，离开了学校，藤崎没再见过他，而她又陷入了六岁时候面临的那个困境，这是为什么？难道父亲和母亲不是因为真心相爱而在一起的吗，难道直木同学不是真的喜欢自己吗，是的，他们都是的，只是人的喜欢好像过于脆弱，它会随着时间，琐事，甚至一次简单的争吵就被打碎了，只剩下最开始的人困在原地，看着玻璃碎片扎满双手，对为什么会如此感到困惑。  
  
藤崎开始思考自己是不是真的是一个奇怪的家伙，她继续读书，考试，毕业，工作，渐渐学习到了其他人类在生活中的存活方式，也意识到人和人之间的距离究竟有多么遥远，把自己那些奇奇怪怪的想法都装进脑袋，拒绝向任何人倾诉。然后，她去了东京，东京早就没有了爸爸，东京也并不是她儿时想象中那样的吃人的怪物，或是巨大的铁笼，它只是一个节奏很快没有夜晚的大都市而已。  
在东京二十三区里，她最熟悉足立竹之塚，那里像她的位于群马的老家一样，平淡，拥挤，人们嘈杂各异的方言聊天，吵架，大笑。藤崎偶尔会穿着自己的旧运动服独自一人跑到竹之塚去，然后在居酒屋里喝一杯，那里的大叔不会因为你是一个人而用奇怪的目光看待你，也不会因为穿着打扮奇怪而过多关注，藤崎在竹之塚做一天的古怪家伙，然后再回到都市内，穿着得体的套装，微笑也很小声，做别人口中的藤崎小姐。  
在藤崎的家乡群马，你可以坐着电车穿越几十公里，只能看见皑皑白雪，高耸的树木不知名的黑色的鸟穿行其中，雪后的阳光照得整个世界洁白明亮，如同宫泽贤治在银河铁道之夜里面描绘的童话世界一样，但东京很少下雪，而就在东京稀有落雪后的早晨，藤崎小姐收到了妈妈要来东京看她的消息，藤崎立刻从床上爬了起来，对着乱糟糟的房间一阵烦恼，和母亲相处的每一天都好像是学生时代的测验，你有没有好好读书，有没有好好吃饭，有没有整理房间，有没有找到男朋友，这次的人有没有继续联系，诸如此类的问题，藤崎小姐能回答上来的没有几个。  
同事们之间会在午饭时交流一些烦恼，藤崎小姐也会从自己的生活里筛选一些话题出来，这次就是这个，显然大家都有类似的事情发生。  
“完全理解啊。”  
“家里人虽然是关心，但真的好唠叨。”  
“有没有男友，什么时候结婚啊之类的。”  
“要不然安达君去扮演一下男友吧？”  
“要是弄假成真也不错吧！”  
藤崎觉得这样的话实在是让人没办法接下去，但也只能跟着同事们的玩笑话说，那样的话也许会拜托安达君的。  
  
在轻食店里的时候，藤崎向安达对刚刚的事情道歉，但安达却只是说没关系，弯腰看着橱窗里排列整齐的精致点心，“大家都好喜欢讨论恋爱的话题啊，人生又不是只有这个。我的话，就算没有谈恋爱好像也过得很开心。”  
  
在藤崎小姐长久以来的生活中，在她不着边际的妄想中，也许一直期待有人会对她说出这样的话，看耽美漫画的人怎么了呢，看肥皂剧的人怎么了呢，我们的时代不正正是因为在现实中无法感觉到爱与真诚，所以一味投身于幻想世界的吗？  
藤崎小姐对恋爱从不期待，但是仍然对爱有所期许。对爱的一切幻想，本质上都是对爱的渴求。看漫画书是这样，阅读小说是这样，观看爱情电影也是这样，人们对关于爱的一切进行观赏，揣摩，探讨，实际上都是对爱的渴求罢了。  
对于藤崎小姐来说，想象，幻想，妄想，并不会伤害任何人，所以她也不将自己看做可悲的家伙。只有真实会伤害人，无法回避的现实才让人痛苦，人们赞美花朵但却不愿意看一眼埋在土壤里丑陋的根，不是吗？只有幻想，它不会背叛你，因为那本身就是一个谎言，是一个美梦，永远能够将人包裹在温暖舒适的巢里。  
藤崎小姐不会可怜自己，就算是只幽灵，她也想做个可爱的鬼。  
  
拎着前辈让跑腿买的东西走在天桥上，藤崎小姐想得太过出神，不小心就撞上了人，对方痞气的感叹让她非常不适，道了歉也没有用，还搭上了自己的肩膀，这时候安达前辈站了出来，但他看起来完全不是那两个人的对手，而也如同她想的那样，安达被两个混混推倒在地，但是又站了起来解释着什么，藤崎已经听不清楚他在讲些什么了，黑泽却突然出现了，从身后拉过了安达，一直胳膊紧紧护住了他，另一只手则握住了小混混冲过来的拳头，“不好意思，我们公司的同事添了什么麻烦吗？”用那么狠戾的表情说着那样礼貌的话，手上的力气也眼见着增强，小混混们立刻就被吓跑了。  
这，果然是黑泽前辈啊。  
  
黑泽询问着安达的状况，又走过来帮他理了理弄乱的头发，手上的动作十分轻柔，脸上的表情却暗含着担忧和心疼。安达微微低着头，不知在想些什么。  
回到公司后，藤崎小姐又在电梯内看见黑泽回头向安达微笑着，唯一可以肯定的是，这眼神中全部是满溢的爱。  
她妄想中的一切似乎都真切地存在于现实，这样的感情不会只是一场幻觉吧，那两个人，大概是真的有超过自己妄想中的东西存在的吧。  
也对，都是那么温柔的人，被爱也是理所应当的吧。  
  
“好痛—”  
下电梯时，安达突然小声惊呼了一声，黑泽和藤崎一同转过身去，而黑泽立刻就发现了安达在手腕几乎被衣袖盖住的伤痕，藤崎想要去找急救箱来，但黑泽早就先一步拿了过去，拉着安达去会客室。  
不用想也知道，黑泽会温柔地为安达给伤口消毒，会因为这样一块小小的伤口觉得心疼，也会觉得是自己没有保护得了他而内疚吧，毕竟是对自己要求很严格的黑泽优一，也许还是要安达反过来安慰他没关系的，自己并不痛，尽管早就因为碘酒碰到伤口的灼烧感而倒吸着气，皱着眉头，也许会反手拉着黑泽告诉他不要担心……  
  
藤崎小姐站在走廊的转角，那两个人之间有种别人都无法插入的氛围，藤崎小姐今天只妄想了一点点，因为现实早已超过了一切。  
但此时她还有自己的烦恼，怎么应对特地来东京的母亲呢。藤崎小姐总是听从母亲的话，因为她知道一个单身女人扶养孩子有多么辛苦，也因为那个被辛苦扶养长大的小孩就是她，听妈妈的话读书，听妈妈的话进女子大学，听妈妈的话就职，现在要听妈妈的话去结婚吗？  
像安达前辈说的那样，即使是一个人也可以过得好吗？  
从十楼的落地窗前向外看，东京一切都如此渺小，藤崎小姐站在会客室的外面的走廊里，不想要破坏那两个人单独相处的时间，又觉得无论如何该向那他们道谢。  
就在这时候，安达前辈出现了。  
“我想要告诉藤崎小姐的母亲，藤崎小姐努力工作，也过得也很开心，请她对这样的藤崎小姐放心。”  
  
是吗，她也是可以的吗？  
藤崎小姐笑了，用这个二十几岁可以掌控自己生活的身体，像六岁之前什么都不懂的孩童一样笑了。  
  
藤崎小姐知道自己是一个脑内妄想很多的人，但她其实并没有打算改变这件事儿。但是，从今天开始，藤崎小姐，相信人也可以拥抱真实而拥有爱。


	6. 6

6  
藤崎小姐，即便是妄想状况也维持着脑内宇宙各个小行星的自转和公转，但是这一次她真的非常想去雅虎知惠袋的恋爱相谈版块匿名发帖：下班的时候在公司门口看见同事K对同性同事A实施了公主抱这一动作，从而僵在原地脑内妄想一发不可收拾该怎么办？  
IS THIS REAL WORLD OR JUST FANTASY?  
这样的黑色巨大加粗字样从藤崎的脑袋中飘过，她刚刚究竟看到了些什么？什么？！  
此时此刻她真的以为自己混淆了妄想与现实，而且这甚至要比妄想还要超过N多倍了！藤崎背着包刚刚从电梯出来，看见黑泽前辈快速从自己面前跑过，本来还在思考为什么一向稳重的黑泽前辈会在这个时候如此着急，再往前看，对方跑向的那个身影，啊，是安达前辈，藤崎脑袋里关于情感的那一块被立刻激活了，两个人感情真是要好啊，一离开办公室就想要黏在一起吗。藤崎不自觉地笑了出来，回想起前几天，她和安达前辈一起走进办公室，而刚刚温柔地为安达处理了伤口的黑泽正不知为何正被客户训斥着，这样的场景在营业室很常见，作为销售这样直面客户的窗口，用笑脸承担怒气甚至已经是平常事了，但这很少会发生在黑泽前辈身上，全能的黑泽很少会惹麻烦，往往都会是客户们指名希望的担当人选，这样的黑泽正在遭受着如此的磨难，整个营业室的人都瞬间安静了下来，而与此同时那位社长的怒斥声也就更加明显了，藤崎站在一旁不敢吭声，这时候大概连送茶水过去都是很危险的。  
藤崎看着不远处的松浦小姐正战战兢兢地朝桥本社长走去，身旁的安达却像鼓足了什么勇气一样，接过松浦小姐手里的托盘，快步走向暴风中心，在藤崎小姐看来，安达前辈这无疑是一种英雄式的自杀行为，桥本社长除了黑泽前辈以外就没有给过其他职员太多的好脸色，更何况是一向在客户面前不会有太多存在感的安达呢，藤崎小姐脑中的画面已经把他变成了勇敢但战斗力不明的王子，为了他那正与恶龙殊死搏斗并处于下风的骑士爱人黑泽，无论结局如何都要前往火焰谷的深处奔去……  
“当—”的一声，托盘轻轻和玻璃桌面碰了一下，王子安达只是把茶放在了桌边，试探着要说些什么又没有发生，而骑士黑泽也站在一旁忧心忡忡。  
恶龙叫喊着火焰谷的温度实在太热，安达默默去调低了空调，第一局还没开始就失败了似的。  
安达又再一次进行了尝试，主动拿起了湿毛巾递过，而对方仍然不为所动，他讪讪地收了起来，只能在高压下转身离开。  
被恶龙的吼叫和火焰节节逼退的王子只能颓败地后退，而就在这时桥本社长捡起了安达掉下的圆珠笔，安达突然得到了某种机会似的握住对方的手说谢谢，仿佛一瞬间，王子就寻找到了驯服龙的方法，那就是——蒙布朗蛋糕！  
  
藤崎小姐后来才知道原来这位社长对蒙布朗蛋糕和销售成绩之间有些独特的迷信才一直如此不悦，而安达买来了蛋糕之后，桥本社长便喜笑颜开了起来，一向被骑士拼死维护着拥有王国的王子，也终于凭借自己的努力营救了骑士，从此王子和骑士过上了幸福快乐的生活……  
不是，不是，藤崎甩了甩头，将脑袋里的城堡和火焰谷丢了出去，她环视办公室，拉起了的打印机上盖后面，安达正站在那儿整理文件，而黑泽也在他旁边，两个人之间的距离未免太近了些，从她的角度看，安达几乎整个人都被笼罩在黑泽身前，黑泽笑意吟吟地说了些什么，安达就往旁边退了一步，难道是听到了什么让人害羞的话吗？谢谢你帮了忙，不不不，这只是正常的道谢，怎么会让人害羞到退后，用性感的声音夸奖他？在没人看见的地方抚摸了他的手？还是……莫非？为了感谢安达告诉他可以对自己为所欲为之类的话，肩膀靠着肩膀，连呼吸都感受得到，声音低沉地在耳边略过，我的恋人帮了我大忙，所以应该怎么报答才好呢，手指顺着对方的中指一直滑到手背，恋人因为这样缓慢的触碰发痒缩了一下肩膀，黑泽的手从狭窄的衬衫袖口伸进了一点儿，拇指轻按着，然后绕着圈似的抚摸手腕那一小块凸起的关节，安达可能已经脸红得不行，但对方又继续开了口，晚上一起回去吧，要好好报答你啊，有一点儿羞耻的话从黑泽口里说出来却没有那么违和，这时候前面有同事过来倒咖啡，安达紧张地往旁边一退，而这一切的始作俑者却轻笑着走回了座位，两个人会不会期待这个夜晚呢，到底谁会是得益的一方呢，藤崎小姐笑容满面，满意地想着，感谢您，桥本社长！  
  
话说回来，那天安达前辈帮助了黑泽前辈之后，两个人就又恢复到了不长不短距离的状态，藤崎可以看出尽管工作繁忙，黑泽仍然时不时地关注着安达，但安达却因为什么烦恼不已的样子，藤崎甚至觉得他们是不是吵了架，总觉得发生了什么似的，碍于不得不维持的礼貌，她压抑着好奇心投入在工作里，希望哪一天答案会自然而然地浮出水面，而没过多久，她就等到了：在公司门口看见黑泽公主抱了安达！  
她还在电梯口远远看着两个人并肩站在一起，而黑泽拉住了安达，两个人似乎有什么争执似的，然后她再一眨眼，安达就被黑泽打横抱起，能直直地一把抱起一个成年男人，也看不出手臂颤抖的样子，黑泽的背影如此坚实，藤崎小姐也被这少女漫画中才会出现的场景给深刻地惊讶到了，她僵在原地看着黑泽把安达抱进了出租车，仍然像动不了似的，这是真实世界吗？是吗？松浦小姐从另一台电梯走了出来，看见藤崎一动不动地站在那儿，她过来拍了拍藤崎的肩膀，“还好吗，藤崎小姐？”  
“你刚刚，看见，黑泽前辈了吗？”  
“哪里？没有啊，怎么了？”  
藤崎脑内的自己正在把头往墙壁上撞，理智告诉她清醒一点儿，但记忆却说着：没错，你就是看到了这个，藤崎小姐突然怀疑自己是不是妄想太多而出现了幻觉，在乘坐电车回家的路上，还在反反复复地想着，如果你在中央区晚高峰的电车上看见一位穿着白色套装的职业女性迷茫地思考人生的话，那么可能就是这位藤崎小姐了。  
这一天晚上，藤崎小姐的梦境朝着完全无法控制的方向发展了……  
东京都某处的高层公寓，落地窗前可以俯视整个城市的夜景，灯光盏盏就是城市浮于地面的星，而房间内的人却无暇观赏，安达小心翼翼地从浴室里走出来，身体带着泡澡后的温热，还有气味，是对方使用的那种沐浴液的气味，头发没有完全吹干，水低落在地毯上被迅速吸收，留下一小块深色的印记，他还赤着脚，睡衣的领子好像太松了些，手紧紧拉着袖口，站在浴室门口不知所措，因为有不可忽视的目光正将自己包裹，对方正好整以暇地坐在沙发上观察着他的一举一动。  
黑泽手中的酒只浅尝了两口，透过装着红色液体的玻璃杯，男孩在微暗灯光下手足无措的样子非常可爱，穿着睡衣的他看起来更像个高中生了，黑泽架起了腿，丝质浴袍滑动着，腰带有些松垮，但完全没有想要整理的意思，在他注视着安达时，安达也将目光都放在了自己身上，黑泽对此十分满意，他轻轻笑着，抬了抬下巴，向对方示意着，男孩更加局促了，可还是像他所想要的那样挪着步子靠近，就是这种即便羞怯却依然会听他话行动的样子让他觉得安达实在是太可爱了。身旁的沙发凹陷下去一块，黑泽的目光紧随着安达的一举一动，男孩低着头不看自己，黑泽递过酒杯，“要喝一点儿吗？”熟透葡萄的香气混合着发酵的气味飘到安达鼻间，对方的呼吸好像也是这种味道，安达想到自己用了他的沐浴液，也散发着相同的味道，好像两个人是一体的一样，还没有喝酒，就觉得脑袋里晕乎乎的了。  
黑泽又抬手从他的肩膀抚过，像只是无聊似的，手指从安达柔软的发间穿过，又在耳后处停留，摆弄着耳后的碎发，他知道安达已经很害羞了，因为他连耳朵尖都又红又烫，到底为什么这么可爱，真想要逗逗他。  
“安达，到底是怎么看待我的呢。”黑泽有点儿故作忧郁的样子。  
安达被这突然的问题一吓，“你，你都明白吧。”  
“我该明白些什么呢。”黑泽还是不为所动，只是手指放开了头发，沿着脖颈和睡衣的缝隙抚摸着。  
“……喜欢……”  
“喜欢谁？”黑泽已经在笑了，但他还是这么问了出来。  
“喜欢你，行了吧。”安达被黑泽偶尔会有的这种坏心眼给弄得窘迫，甚至想要逃跑，明明总是那么温柔，但是这时候却较劲的要命，正这么想着，一个瞬间，安达整个人就倒在了沙发上，红酒杯低空坠落，向沙发下滚了下去，而整片地毯都被染上了深红，肩膀上是对方有力的手，宽容的裤腿被沙发蹭起，也紧紧和对方挨着，皮肤的温度发热。安达还没有反应过来，低沉的声音从耳边传来，“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”安达窘迫地想着，还不是你要让我讲的吗，他抬眼看向对方，黑泽的眼神逐渐变得晦暗，是荒原中的猎豹在看见目标之后，会出现的那种意图捕杀的样子，安达眨着眼睛，眼神闪烁着，黑泽整个人笼罩在自己上方，他又穿得单薄，这样一动，领口更是掉了下来，视线不自觉地沿着脖颈扫向锁骨和坚实的胸膛，再往下是若隐若现的腹部线条，安达的喉咙像是条件反射似的吞咽了一下，这细微的动作也被对方完全看进眼里，安达的手被对方抓着按向了身体，被半是强迫地和抚摸对方的胸膛，有力而快速的心跳从指尖传了过来，黑泽低头，嘴唇碰了碰他的眼睛，“听见了吗，我也好喜欢你。”  
安达觉得自己似乎是大脑充血了一样，已经什么都无法思考，什么都说不出来，柔软的唇转移到鼻尖，耳边，然后是嘴唇，到达这里时已经相当炽热，他们互相试探，触碰，拥抱，距离仿佛是不存在的东西。  
夜晚。  
夜晚是，侧颈的牙印，湿润的双眼，急促的呼吸，温柔的舔舐，力量的碰撞，隐秘的快感，和紧紧相扣的十指。  
  
藤崎小姐猛地从床上坐了起来，闹钟的分针马上指向预订好的时间，而她的大脑一片混乱，疯了啊简直是。  
藤崎小姐，她那一向平静稳定运行的脑内妄想宇宙在看见那个公主抱之后，又进行了一次原子大爆炸。


End file.
